homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
100717 - Diamonds In The Shia Labouef
09:16 GA: Rita enters the gardens, a sandwich in hand. 09:16 GA: Probably on a plate, actually. 09:16 GA: A sandwich on a plate in hand. 09:16 CC: Heftka just happens to be walking in the opposite direction, that is, out of the gardens. With a ton of books in her hands. Watch out! 09:17 GA: "Whoa!!" Rita dodges her, barely. "Wow, hello!" 09:18 GA: "That's a heck-ton of books, friend!" 09:19 CC: "Oh!! Rita, hi!" She narrowly avoids dropping some of them, and stops. "Yeah, Elle just showed me the library, it was super cool!" 09:20 GA: "j... Just showed you?" 09:20 GA: "Girl, you need to get out more often!" She laughs. "Not that I have any right to tease you over not getting out enough." 09:22 CC: "Hahaha, it's okay, this place is huge and I haven't done a lot of exploring." She grins. "But yeah, we had lunchmealsomething out here and I was just gonna go back to my room and read a bit." 09:23 GA: "Love those time-based food events. Well, I'll let you get to it, unless you need my help reading!" 09:26 CC: She laughs, and adjusts her book pile. "Yeah, I think I'll be okay, haha. Uh... oh, in a bit maybe, I had kind of... something I wanted to talk to you about...? Uhh. Actually, nevermind, I'm gonna go read, I don't know why I brought that up" 09:26 CC: She seems uncharacteristically flustered! What is this 09:28 GA: "Hey, Hef, if you have something you need to talk about, please don't be afraid to say it!" 09:28 GA: "But don't feel pressured to or anything, either!" 09:31 CC: Heftka captchalogues her books so that she doesn't have to stand here with a bunch of heavy stuff in her arms. "Well, uhh, I guess just... uh, wait, you were gonna go do something here, weren't you?" 09:32 GA: "Oh, I was just gonna... y'know, enjoy the garden. Just picked up this sandwich, but honestly I'm not really hungry yet." 09:32 GA: She, too, captchalogues her hand item. 09:33 CC: "Oh yeah, okay. It is definitely nice here. Uhhh." 09:34 CC: "Well, I was going to go read, but we could like, walk together, here, maybe? Uh, unless you were here to be alone." She is REALLY regretting her the fact that she impulsively decided to mention wanting to talk. 09:35 GA: "No, no, I'm good! I was just alone because I hadn't run into anyone, haha." 09:37 CC: "Ohh yeah. Sorry if I'm being weird, aha... I just kind of..." 09:38 GA: "Hey, it's alright!" 09:39 GA: "...You wanna talk about it?" 09:40 CC: "Um.... yeah. Yeah. Okay. Yeah. Let's... walk a little ways?" 09:40 GA: "Sure!" 09:40 GA: "So what's on your mind, champion?" 09:41 GA: "(Really gotta workshop that one, holy heck.)" 09:42 CC: She laughs and starts doing that. The thing where one moves their legs, to go forwards in the garden n stuff and theres flowers anyway 09:42 CC: "So just... y'know how like." 09:42 CC: "Wow I don't even know how to start this." 09:42 CC: "Gahhh." 09:43 GA: "Haha, it's fine, girl. Take your time." 09:44 CC: "Okay. Okay. Yeah. Okay. Whfff." 09:45 CC: "I um.... kind of..." 09:45 CC: "Okay so, I don't know if this is weird in the first place, because I keep forgetting the whole human stuff but I have a little bit of a pale crush on you??" She says the last part very fast. 09:45 CC: Actually most of it. She is blushing also. It's adorable. 09:47 GA: Rita looks a little surprised. "Whoa! R-Really?" 09:47 CC: She nods quickly. "Um, yeah. Yeah." 09:47 GA: "G-Gosh, I've never... I've never had a moirail before! Mom tried to keep us cultured in both human and troll ways, s-so... so I understand it and everything! But... wow!" 09:48 CC: "Um, yeah... I've never really had a moirail before either. I just. Umm. Well." 09:49 GA: "I'll admit, we do... we do spend a lot of time talking about our feelings! Hahah. I'm always worried I'll come off as pale, a little too much human in me. Not that- not that I'm a pale slut!" 09:50 CC: "Hahaha, it's okay! There are trolls like that anyway. I mean, and I don't think you come off that way. Just like a really friendly person! Which you are, haha." 09:51 CC: "I just... really like you, and I care about you, and I mean, those are just friend feelings too but..." 09:51 CC: "See, even full trolls get confused by this stuff." 09:51 GA: "Wow... Well, I... We have known one another for a while, and... and I do feel the same! But..." 09:52 GA: "...Is this, like. Is it weird that we're pseudo-sisters?" 09:52 GA: "I do share the troll half with you, not the human half. But." 09:52 GA: "That's kind of like being at least cousins." 09:52 CC: "Agh yeah, that's the part I'm still trying to figure out." 09:53 CC: "I mean... I know that, moiraileigance isn't something humans do in the first place?" 09:53 CC: "But then, just..." 09:53 GA: "Yeah, yeah, they kinda... they just be moirails with all their friends. And they have therapists and stuff." 09:53 CC: "Yeah." 09:54 GA: "The concillatory quadrants, though, are pretty generally... sort of platonic, I suppose." 09:54 GA: "Whereas the concupiscent ones are a lot more 'romance-y'." 09:55 GA: "I... I don't really think... it would be weird, then!" 09:55 CC: "Okay, that makes definitely make sense...!" 09:55 CC: "Um, so... I guess..." 09:55 GA: "Wow! Yeah! So..." 09:55 CC: "I guess we're moirails now?" 09:55 GA: "Hell yeah!!!" 09:56 GA: "Moirailfriendsisters!" 09:56 GA: Rita makes a diamond with her hands. 09:56 CC: "Yeah!!" Heftka makes a diamond back at her. 09:56 GA: "Well gosh! This sure isn't how I expected today to go!" 09:56 CC: "Yeah, wow, me neither." 09:57 CC: "I guess... I'm glad I lost my impulse control earlier, haha." 09:57 GA: "I'll be honest- I, I had thought about it before! I just... well, I assumed my human half made moirallegiance sort of unlikely." 09:58 CC: "Yeah I... was thinking about that too." 09:58 CC: "And just... a lot of stuff." 09:58 GA: "Golly. What do moirails do! I don't even... do we go see a movie?" 09:59 CC: "Uh, have feelings jams on piles of things, I guess." 09:58 CC: "It's a good thing I like knitting as well as bones, 'cause otherwise we wouldn't have any good piles for feelings jams! Haha!" 09:59 GA: "Yeah!!!!" 09:59 CC: "And we can see movies, and talk about stuff that isn't feeligns, and all that!" 10:01 CC: "I was kind of worried, honestly, that I wouldn't be a good moirail." 10:01 GA: "Hahah, don't we already?" 10:01 GA: "Oh, you'll be better at it than me!" 10:01 CC: "Oh yeah, I meant like, we jsut keep doing the same stuff pretty much." 10:02 CC: "I think you'll do fine! Um, you are already good about. Feelings talks." 10:02 CC: "You helped me out a lot with Mute." 10:02 GA: "Aww, don't worry about it. That's what friendsisters who happen to be moirails do!" 10:03 CC: "Yeah, then!" 10:03 CC: "This is. A thing. Yeah!!" 10:04 GA: "Yeah!!!!" 10:04 GA: "How SPLENDID!" 10:05 CC: "Totally spectacular!!" 10:06 GA: "Hey, you stealing my PHENOMENAL pseudo-quirk there?" She winks. 10:07 CC: "Oh whoops, I guess I... uh, I couldn't think of a fun big word there, dangit." 10:08 GA: "Nah, spectacular is better than splendid." 10:09 GA: "How about exceptional? Unbelievable? Breathtaking? Dynamite?" 10:09 CC: "No I mean, a fun word for messing it up. Uh like, I was gonna saw, whoops, sorry I messed up on-" 10:09 CC: "Hehehehe yes." 10:10 GA: "Well, I'm look forward to the EFFULGENT future of being moirails with you!" 10:10 CC: "And I'm gonna have a.... bone-breakingly good time? No, that sounds threatening, shit." 10:10 GA: "Pffft." 10:11 GA: "You're gonna feel so good your GOSH-DARNED BONES WILL BREAK. Hahahahah." 10:13 CC: "Yeah! Just having so much fun you uhhh. Lose all your calcium or something." 10:13 CC: "That made no sense, pfpffpfpf." 10:14 GA: "These are some real pulchritudinous phrases, lemme tell ya." 10:14 CC: "I am so good with words, it's incredible." 10:15 GA: "Hahahah. Don't worry, I won't fault you for your incomparably good vocabulary, and for making the rest of us look like chumps." 10:17 CC: "Oh well thank you, certainly. Um. Heck, I don't have anything else funny to say." 10:17 CC: "Maybe I can use some words from the books I just got." 10:18 CC: "There's one on mammal anatomy... troll anatomy..... some Hollee Blaack books..." 10:19 GA: "Ah, with all those books on biology, I'm sure your linguistics will be leagues above the rest of us. So far, you'll be incapable of speaking in such plebian tones." 10:20 CC: "Pfpfpbpbpt. Yes. My knowledge of what an ulnar nerve makes me socially superior! 10:20 CC: *" 10:20 GA: "I am shaken to my musculoskeletal system by your unparalleled vernacular." 10:21 CC: "It's making me downright *nerve*ous to use this stuff!" 10:23 GA: "Hahah okay more puns like that and our relationship will be... fractured? Like a bone fracture." 10:23 GA: "Need to workshop that one." 10:23 CC: "I think it works!" 10:23 CC: "Hmm, how's this one. You must be chitin me!" 10:23 CC: "Like, kidding me." 10:24 GA: "Pffffffffffft. Oh man, that one's really good." 10:24 CC: "Yessss." 10:24 CC: "Now I actually kind of want to read these. I mean, I looked through them a little, but this stuff is really interesting." 10:25 GA: "Alright!" 10:25 GA: "Have fun, moirail! <>!" 10:25 CC: She grins and makes a diamond shape with her hands. "You too!!" 10:25 GA: Rita's diamonds turn into FINGERGUNS. Bam bam! 10:26 GA: She giggles and walks off, backwards into the garden. 10:26 CC: Heftka is blown away by how cool this is. Wow. Best moirail ever. 10:26 CC: She also walks off to go do book things.